Viral
by collegegirl2805
Summary: A video of Ryan goes Viral on youtube and it reveals to everyone in Newport that there's more to Ryan then meets the eye; for example he plays the guitar and piano and has an amazing voice.
1. Chapter 1

Viral

Disclaimer: I don't own the oc or any of it's characters, though I will continue to barrow them from time to time for my stories because they're awesome

Author's note: This is the first chapter of my new fan fiction Viral, it's a little different from my usual topics, but I like it and I think it should be fun to write. As always comments are appreciated they help me to write and I always love it when people follow or favorite me... it kind of makes my day. I've already written the next chapter so it should be up pretty soon :)

Ryan sighed as he looked down at the piano before him it was Friday afternoon and school was officially over for the week. He allowed himself to stroke the keys before him, letting himself to feel the white ivory keys under his fingers. He loved the feeling of the piano almost, he loved it as much as he loved the feeling of a guitar in his arms. He remembered the days he spent at the Chino community center teaching himself and then finally meeting Andre, a volunteer, who taught him on the weekends. Those had been some of the best moments of his life. Those moments with Andre were like a break from reality where he could get away from his mother's abusive boyfriends and her drinking, he thought it couldn't get any better until Andre had introduced him to the guitar. He loved the feeling of the wood between his fingers and the strings as he plucked them. The music…it was when he made music that he realized that he could actually make something rather than break it.

Ryan missed the community center; he missed Andre. Slowly he began to play Beethoven, Symphony No. 5, he imagined Seth's face if he ever found out about his little hobby. There was something nice about nobody in Newport knowing that the badass Chino boy could play piano…he'd hate to ruin his image. Though part of him wished they knew, wished they could understand that where he came from he was the nerd… that he wasn't this tough guy everyone seemed to think he was.

Melted into the music and let all of his irritation and anger float away. He let the music surround him and closed his eyes thinking of how nice it would be to just sit here and play for a little while longer. He had to meet Seth though, so reluctantly he allowed the music to die away and stood making his way out of the auditorium and out into the warmth of a California day.

"Hey, Ry, where have you been I've been looking all over for you," Ryan heard Seth call out to him. He found himself letting out a little groan and propered himself for some of Seth's rambling; the kid never seemed to stop talking.

"Just around, sorry," Seth shook his head, but he was smiling so Ryan guessed it was okay.

"Whatever man we have to get going, the comic store just got a new hellboy comic and I've been dying to read it for, like, months. It's supposed to be totally awesome, that's what they say online anyway. Come on," Ryan allowed Seth to lead him away while secretly yearning for the quiet auditorium with the piano.

It took three hours to loose Seth. Though Ryan loved Seth and would always have his back sometimes he was just too much. After three hours listening to him about comic books and Summer, his two favorite topics, Ryan thought he might go insane. He found himself constantly thinking of the guitar waiting for him in his room, the one Sandy had gotten for him.

It was crazy thinking just what that guitar really meant to him. He had told Sandy only once that he liked to play the guitar and the man had actually listened. More than that, Sandy had remembered and bought him one, the idea someone actually cared that much was crazy. Having Sandy was almost like having a real dad.

Sitting in the pool house he found himself strumming and when he finally settled on the song "is it over," (by Kris Allen- definitely spending to much time with Summer) he began to sing. He was once again in his own little world with the music washing over him.

He didn't even notice when Seth came in mouth open, phone out and recording the entire thing. If Ryan had caught Seth he would have made him delete his little performance while secretly dying from embarrassment. But he didn't see Seth; he was too stuck in the lyrics, in the chords, in the music that he wrapped around himself, allowing the stress of the day to dissipate.

Ryan must have been playing for over an hour when he finally came out of the haze of music finally feeling relaxed again.

Meanwhile…

Seth was shocked; he had had no idea that Ryan, quiet badass Chino kid could sing like that, could play the guitar. He hadn't even known Ryan had a guitar. The strangest part of it all was that Ryan was actually really really good, like professional good. He had videotaped six songs, each more unbelievable than the next.

He thought about confronting Ryan, going up to him and asking him why he hadn't told him about his skills with a guitar and that he could actually sing, but something stopped him.

He wasn't sure why, but something made him think of YouTube, he thought about how everyone was making music covers these days, like Justin Bieber, he couldn't help but wonder if people would think Ryan was as good as Seth thought he was; a curious Seth was never good. He just couldn't stop himself, he found himself in front of the computer. He separated the videos; tweaking them a little before adding them to an account he made for Ryan… half an hour later he had uploaded Ryan's songs to YouTube. Suddenly be found himself a little worried about what Ryan might do if he found out. Should he delete the videos? His hand moved back to the computer—

"Seth dinner," came his father's shout from downstairs.

Seth sighed, looked once more at the computer screen and left his room; completely unaware of the repercussions his actions were going to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or any of it's characters

Author's note: This is chapter two, I hope you enjoy. I told you I'd post quickly. Remember I love reviews :)

Chapter 2

Monday morning…

Ryan was actually excited to get to school Monday morning, after he and Seth had been busted trying to sneak out Friday night they had been quarantined all weekend forced into (insert shiver here) a family weekend. He guessed it hadn't been that bad, except for the lack of cell phones, he knew Summer was going to kill Seth for not calling her and he was supposed hang out with Luke to practice for an upcoming soccer game.

When he finally got to school, he went through his usual routine, but something was off. He was used to a few stares here and there, but for some reason the staring seemed to have intensified since last Friday. He tried to think back to last week and was almost positive he hadn't done anything to warrant the added attention.

By the time he got to his first period, AP Biology class he was completely freaked out. Girls kept coming up to him handing him their phone numbers and Jimmy Norton, from English...a guy at just given him his number...

He had been so shocked he hadn't been able to muster the strength to tell the guy he most definitely didn't bat that way. In Bio it was more of the same, even the teacher was staring at him and he could swear people were talking about him.

As he walked from class to class he began to notice there were girls actually following him. Sure he knew he knew how to pick up a girl and he wasn't bad looking, but this was just ridiculous.

By the time lunch came around he was seriously thinking about just making a run for it. He thought about pretending to be sick, anything to escape all of the stares and whispers.

When he finally found Seth he felt relief wash over him, "Seth, do you know why people are staring at me?"

"What?" Seth asked confused, looking around to find that there were definitely at least a dozen people staring over at Ryan. He scrunched up his eyebrows, "umm…no man. You haven't punched any more water polo players recently have you? Cause this school totally takes that seriously and I'm pretty sure you were lucky to get away with your life the first time," when Ryan just shook his head Seth smirked, "have you burnt down any model homes than?"

"Seth seriously, this isn't funny. Anyway I don't think…I mean nobodies pissed off, but I mean girls keep giving me their numbers, and well, a few guys did too," Ryan was blushing profusely now.

Seth burst out laughing, "seriously?" he asked with a huge goofy smile on his face. "that's hilarious. You really need to give me some pointers later…" he started laughing loudly once more when he saw the look on Ryan's face.

"This isn't funny Seth. People keep on whispering and I could swear there talking about me. It's really freaking me out."

Seth looked over at his friend and realized Ryan looked like he was just about ready to run. He turned around and took in the people gawking at Ryan and had to admit something was definitely up. This was so not normal, instead of looking at Ryan with the normal smirking, 'I'm better than thou,' look that the Newport Newpsies seemed to have down pat they were looking at him like he was a particularly delicious dessert.

"Okay man. Let's go find Summer. If anyone knows what's going on it'll be her," Ryan nodded and took another look at all of the people staring at him before he pushed his hoodie over his head and ducked his head down, trying to make himself invisible in hopes that everyone would leave him alone already.

They spent ten minutes wondering around campus with a gaggle of girls following them like lost puppies before they finally found Summer and Ryan let out a relieved sigh…that was until she ran over to him grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty classroom, using one of her infamous glares to stop anyone, but Seth, from following them.

Locking the door behind them, Summer turned and stared at Ryan for a moment before asking, "why didn't you tell me?"

Ryan stared Summer completely confused, this was turning into some sort of nightmare and all he wanted to do was escape back to the school auditorium and it's piano.

"T-tell you what?" Ryan finally asked.

"Tell me what are you kidding Chino?! That you could sing and play the guitar like that, you're like…amazing and you never even told me!" Summer crossed her arms and pouted.

"W-what?" Ryan asked. Feeling his stomach contort into knots and sweat begin to form on his brow as he stared at Summer mouth open like a fish out of water. "H-how do you know about…that?" he stuttered.

Summer glared at him for a minute with her eyebrows raised, "are you serious Chino? I saw it on YouTube like everyone else."

It was Seth who reacted to the news first, "oh god," he whispered. He couldn't believe that people were reacting like this because of the videos…the videos he had posted without Ryan knowing.

Ryan had frozen, slowly he looked to Seth, he could always tell when Seth was hiding something and Seth's face was currently marred with an expression that clearly stated he knew something.

"Seth," Ryan looked to his foster brother, unsure if he even wanted to know, "what did you do?"

Seth blinked repeatedly and gulped loudly, "w-why would you think I did anything?" he asked as he attempted to plaster a look of innocence on his face.

Ryan could feel himself getting angry. He was smart enough to put two and two together, "Seth what did you do?" he asked again this time with fists tightly clenched at his sides.

Seth gulped again looking back at his best friend, and finding it really hard all of a sudden to meet Ryan's eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you Ry, but…but first you have to promise not to be mad—"

"Seth just tell me," Ryan demanded.

"I heard you singing the other day, I mean I thought it was a radio or something. It was really good and well…I saw you and I don't know I was so shocked I may have recorded you—"

"God, Seth that was private," Ryan took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself and pressed his hand over his face. "So then what?" he finally asked.

"Well, I…I was going to ask you about it, but then, I don't know, I may have uploaded the songs to YouTube. I totally forgot about it… I'm sorry Ryan," Seth added looked down at his hands.

Ryan sighed and found himself sinking down into an empty desk chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Oh my god, Chino wait… are you telling me you didn't know about the YouTube videos?" Summer asked, all of a sudden.

Ryan just shook his head, he wondered if he might be in shock. Seth had download him singing onto YouTube? He found he couldn't really bring himself to be mad at Seth…he never could, but he couldn't stop the feeling of being violated somehow from engulfing him. Music was his escape and he didn't know how he felt about others having seen him.

"Wow, Seth you're such a jeek," Summer comment, and Seth looked appropriately abashed. Summer then turned to Ryan, "Ryan do you have any idea how many people have seen those videos?" She asked.

Ryan looked up at Summer and shook his head.

"Chino those videos all blew up, there like viral. I think that one by Kris Allen, who I totally knew you liked by the way, got over five million views—"

"What?" Ryan literally fell off his chair and found himself looking up and staring wide-eyed at Summer, "but…I…that…what?" Seth had much the same reaction, actually going as far as choking on his own saliva.

"Five-five million, as in five with six zeros. Five millions views! That's insane, that's… I don't believe… I mean, sorry Ry, don't get me wrong, I thought you were amazing, but five million views. It's only been up since Friday!"

"Um yeah, didn't you wonder why everyone was staring at you? I can't believe you only just found out. Do you live in a bubble or something?"

"We were…we were grounded," Ryan finally managed, "Kirsten and Sandy took our phones and made us have a family weekend, we don't get our phones back till tonight. This is a nightmare or some really messed up dream. There is no way five million people watch me sing a couple songs!"

"Umm, well it was five million views, not five million people so… and that was just for that one song. I don't know about the others, though it might be more the last time I checked was this morning."

"Wow," Seth stood silently for a few seconds, clearly trying to process everything, "Ryan this is amazing, I knew you were good and it looks like everyone else thinks so too. You could be totally famous if you wanted to. Instead of Chino kid we can change your name to Hollywood kid and you can fight crime with your trusted guitar—" Summer finally used her death glare to shut Seth up.

"Chino, Cohen's a total ass for not telling you, but he's right this is kind of cool. I mean you're good, like really good. If you really like music, don't you think it would be cool to do it for a living? I mean if, you know, you're getting that many views from just a couple of songs and you're only fifteen …"

Ryan sighed still in a state of shock, "Yeah, I guess it's kind of cool knowing people like it. I mean… five million views are insane, but I don't know, it was kind of private. I didn't really want people to see that."

"Hey, Ryan I'm sorry, I really am—"

"Chino, I know how you feel. I'd probably kill anyone, who tried to read my diary, but the fact of the matter is that you can't go back. Everyone's already seen the videos, so I say you embrace it. Know that whatever happens, Chino, I've got you're back."

Ryan smiled at the conviction he heard in Summer's voice, it felt kind of nice to know that he had someone, who really cared about him.

"Okay, fine, I guess I can't go back," he shot Seth a pointed glare, "but, what am I supposed to do now? I mean…everyone's staring at me."

Summer snorted, "Chino people have been staring at you since before your first day here, just ignore them like you usually do."

"That's easier said then done," he muttered and then nodded towards the window of the door to the locked classroom, where a group of girls were clearly trying to peek in.

Summer couldn't help laughing, "come on Chino there just a bunch of girls."

Ryan looked over at Summer, "Summer you taught me never to underestimate a girl."

"Cough, cough, rage black outs," Seth muttered.

"What was that Seth?" Summer asked Seth with an angry glint in her eyes.

"Oh nothing," Seth replied with an innocent smile.

"I'm sure," she huffs indignantly.

The ringing of the school bell penetrates the classroom and Ryan sighs, "well, I guess I have to get to AP English," Summer chuckles.

"What? Ryan asks Summer confused.

"You're such a nerd Chino," Ryan smiles, back at her.

"You gonna walk me to class?"

Summer breaks into a huge grin, "why does our newest YouTube sensation need a bodyguard?"

Ryan fakes a scowl, "well, if you're volunteering."

"Wow, was… was that sarcasm Ryan?" Seth asks his foster bro with an expression of genuine surprise, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Ryan just smirks and follows Summer out the door, as she truly acts like a kickass bodyguard protecting Ryan from all the girls, who seemed to have multiplied since his excursion into the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. or any of it's characters

Author's note: I just can't stop writing, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

If Ryan had known what was waiting for him in English he would have ditched, he would have suffered through one of Seth's three hour monologues, he would have done pretty much anything to get out of that class.

When he arrived people instantly surrounded him, one girl even asked him for his autograph. People who had never talked to him before were suddenly acting like his best friends and a couple girls had actually gotten into a low-level catfight over the desk next to him.

When Ms. Johnson finally arrived, he let out a relieved sigh little did he know the situation was about to get a lot worse.

"Sorry I'm late class, I just got some very interesting news," as she says this, Ryan could swear he sees her wink at him, but he must be imagining thinks, Ms. Johnson has never so much as glanced his way before. "In light of this news I have decided to change todays lesson plan," again Ryan's almost positive she's looking at him again and he's starting to get a really bad feeling. "Apparently one of Harbor High's students has a few hidden talents," if Ryan wasn't certain she was talking about him before he definitely was now and he was almost his face was bright red, as he silently cursed Ms. Johnson, while simultaneously hoping for a place to hide. "Mr. Atwood, do you want to come to the front of the class?" Ryan was pretty sure that was a rhetorical, but he wanted to tell her no he didn't want to come to the front of the class anyway.

Instead, he forced himself up onto knees he hoped wouldn't buckle and walked up to stand in front of his peers, trying to pretend he was not there that he was, in fact, invisible and no one could see him.

"Ryan I must admit I was very impressed with your YouTube videos," Ryan wanted to tell the lady before him that there was a reason adults over fifty weren't allowed to use YouTube. "With you're permission I'd like to play one of your videos for the class."

Ryan gulped this women had to be joking…but sure enough the next thing he knew she was typing in "Foster The People- "Pumped Up Kicks" Cover by Ryan Atwood. Ryan suddenly felt really warm and tried to look anywhere else, but at the people around him; he had forgotten he had song that song… to be honest when he really got into the music he wasn't all that aware of anything.

He was shocked to find this song had seven million views, he honestly hadn't really believed Summer before. It was weird watching himself bend over his guitar singing pumped up kicks, not knowing that Seth was stand right there recording the whole thing. This was unreal watching his classmates watch him play a song. It was also surprising, everyone actually seemed to be impressed, he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as he saw Chip, one of the water polo jocks, nodding along.

When it was finally over, he turned to return to his seat only to have Ms. Johnson, but an arm on his shoulder. Seriously, he couldn't understand, what more this women could possibly want from him.

And then he saw it, a guitar sitting behind her desk. If she made him play he thought he might just die. Sure enough his wish was her command, "Ryan honey, I think we would all love to hear you play a song, if that's alright with you?" Ryan was really starting to hate being asked those stupid rhetorical questions. Of course he minded, he hadn't even wanted anyone to see the video in the first place!

When he saw the students around him getting out there camera phones he just gave up. At least if he could play something he would have to think about being stuck here.

He grabbed the guitar of the floor and spent a few minutes tuning it, and then looked up, "what do you want me to sing?" he asked finally, usually he just played whatever came to mind, but right now his mind was blank.

"Do 'let her go' by passenger," one of the girls called out.

Ryan smiled he knew that one well enough. Slowly he began to play the guitar getting lost in the notes and before he knew it he was singing along. This had been one of his favorites and the escape the music allowed him was a welcome one. He tuned out Ms. Johnson, who he now officially hated, and the students around him, who all seemed to have a camera phone in their hands. Allowed himself to be taken away by the music.

When the song ended the class was silent. Confused he opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him, not for the first time that day and then they started clapping.

He smiled a little and couldn't ignore the feeling the twinge of happiness he felt at knowing that people liked his music. He was so used to finding a secluded spot where he wouldn't both his mother's boyfriends, he had forgotten what it help like to have others listen to him. He allowed himself a quick, bow and was about to sit down when a knock came at the door.

There standing at the door of Ryan's English class stood Sandy, who at the moment stood staring wide eyed at Ryan, as if he were seeing Ryan for the first time, "may I help you Mr. Cohen?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Umm…Sandy what are you doing here?" Ryan asked confused.

Sandy seemed to gain a bit of control over himself and looked to Ms. Johnson. "I'm sorry Ms. Johnson, but I'm going to have to take Ryan out of school for the day. Don't worry, I'll be sure to sign him out in the office."

Ryan almost laughed when one of the girl's, he was pretty sure her name was Christina, actually called out, "no don't take him." He felt a little like a bone surrounded by a crowd of dogs.

Ryan handed Ms. Johnson back the guitar and collected his books before following Sandy out the door. They made there way to the office in silence, and Sandy only spoke once they were in the car, at that point Ryan was beginning to understand why his silence irritated other people so much.

"Ryan, don't you think you should have mentioned you're YouTube video to me and Kirsten?" Ryan stared at Sandy wide-eyed, he had completely over looked the fact that this whole thing might reach Sandy's and Kirsten's ears. "I had to find out this morning when I went to the house and found our voicemail flooded with interview requests and hoards of reporters and teenagers outside the gates. Ryan's mouth fell open, people wanted to interview him? People were outside the gates? "Ryan?" Sandy asked.

"I…I swear Sandy…I didn't…I didn't know about any of this until today. Seth…he sort of taped me without me knowing, I didn't even know he was in the room when I was playing and then he put it on YouTube. When I got to school everyone was staring at me and people were giving me their numbers. Summer finally told me and then I went to English and my teacher got the YouTube video up and that was the first time I'd even seen it and then she made me play for the class and…I'm really sorry Sandy. I swear I would have told you."

"Wow kid, I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak since you moved in with us. Well, I suppose we'll have to have a little talk with Seth—"

"Seth didn't mean it…I mean well, I don't think he thought it was a big deal, I'm almost positive he didn't think this would happen."

"Relax kid take a deep breath…I took a few days off—"

"W-what? why?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Well kid, I'm not sure if you realize this, but the amount of people viewing you're videos isn't normal. I want you to be safe, and I know that when a person is famous—"

"Famous?" Ryan interrupted, caught off guard by the idea.

"Well, with the amount of fan mail delivered to the house today I'd say that so…"

"Fan mail? I don't understand. How do people even know where I live," Ryan was official hyperventilating.

"Relax kid, everything's going to be okay. You can thank Seth for putting our address and personal information on those videos, which he will definitely be in trouble for later. Some things are going to have to change though kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one I don't really think it's safe for you to live in the pool house anymore. I know we have the gates, but—"

"That's not fair!" Ryan protested indignantly. He loved the pool house and now he was starting to rethink whether or not he was mad at Seth.

"Honestly, Ryan, I never really liked you living in the pool house to begin with and Kirsten never liked it. Your fifteen Ryan and right now I think it would be better if you stayed inside the house—"

"But—"

"If things calm down and when you get a little older maybe you can move back."

Ryan stared out the window too upset to argue. Sandy pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped, "Ryan…kid come on look at me," Ryan forced himself to look at Sandy, "it won't be that bad, I know you like you're privacy and I'm sorry, but I think this is for the best."

"Fine," Ryan replied, though it was anything but fine. He wanted his pool house back, and he didn't care if that made him sound like a petulant child. "What else?"

"What?"

"What else has to change?" Ryan forced himself to ask.

"Well, why don't we talk about that once we get home."

Ryan nodded. He could wait; he wished there didn't have to be any changes. He wished everything could go back to the way it was.

When they got to the community gate, Ryan was shocked to find news vans and teenagers all milling outside. As soon as they spotted their car though they all closed in and Ryan found himself once more donning his hood in an attempt to escape notice.

It didn't work. Reporters were shouting questions right, left, and center, and girls were shouting. It was only with the help of the security officers that they managed to get through the gates.

"Oh my god, I don't understand how this happened. I just don't understand."

"Yeah, neither do I kid," Sandy rolled into the driveway and stopped.

Ryan was surprised to find other cars waiting in the driveway, "who else is here?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Kirsten, Caleb, unfortunately—"

"Why's Mr. Nichol here?"

"Come on inside Ryan, and we'll talk," Ryan was really starting to dread talking, but walked forward into the house non-the-less.

As soon as he was through the front door Kirsten had her arms wrapped around him and he was beginning to think he had been transported into some strange new world.

This idea was reinforced when Caleb approached him and held out his hand, "Ryan," the old man greeted. Ryan just barely managed not to gaped, mouth wide open, at Caleb. He hadn't even realized the man knew his name. He managed to shake the outstretched hand before him.

"Ryan why didn't tell us you were so talented," Kirsten asked Ryan, and he felt himself blush.

"I guess I should have said. I've never really performed for other people, it's always been more for me."

"Then why did you upload yourself onto YouTube, seems to be a contradiction," again Ryan blushed.

"As it turns out we can thank Seth for that. Though I think in some ways this might be for the best," stated Sandy.

"How?" Ryan asked Sandy shocked at the idea that any of this was good.

"Well I think we're finally starting to see the real Ryan. Ryan you have talent and you shouldn't be hiding it. If this hasn't convinced you you're good I don't know what will. Ellen DeGeneres left a personal message for you asking for an interview."

Ryan didn't know what to say, he just nodded, "so what are the other changes?" Ryan finally asks Sandy.

"What?" Kirsten asks Ryan and Sandy, "what are you talking about Ryan?"

"I told him he can't stay in the pool house anymore," Sandy informs his wife.

"Why is the boy staying there in the first play, I thought you and Sandy are trying to adopt him," Caleb asks.

"What?" Ryan asks looking now from Caleb to Kirsten to Sandy.

"Thank you Caleb, for that. Ryan—"

"You…you want to adopt me?" Ryan asked, all of a sudden he felt the need to sit down.

"Ryan, Kirsten and I talked about and we…we started the process after your parents terminated their parental rights."

"But I'm fifteen."

"Ryan, that's why we want to adopt you," Kirsten said. "You're a child and it's time you got the chance to act like one, to have people taking care of you not the other way around. Unless…unless you don't want us to adopt you," Kirsten's face fell at the idea and she looked crestfallen.

"I…I love you both…but don't you want to adopt a little kid?"

"No Ryan," Sandy reached over to Ryan and cupped his face in his hands, "we want to adopt you…if you'll have us."

"Of course, I'll have you…you guys are the best parents a person could ask for, but…shouldn't you ask Seth first."

"Are you kidding," Sandy laughed, "He wanted us to adopt you the minute he met you. We love you kid," he told Ryan as he continued to cup his face.

Ryan felt himself blush and tried to look down, but Sandy's hands still cupping his face stopped him, "I…I love you guys too," he finally spoke, trying to keep any wetness from his eyes, while Kirsten began to cry and drew Ryan into a tight embrace.

After a couple of mooshy minutes, Sandy and Kirsten finally let go of a slightly uncomfortable Ryan, "so I still can't stay in the pool house then?" Ryan asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"No," both Kirsten and Sandy said at the same time.

"You can still go there if you need some privacy, but I think it's past time you live in the house," Kirsten added.

"Fine," Ryan agreed, "are you gonna tell me what the other 'changes' (he uses are quotes) there are going to be?"

"Well," Kirsten looked uncomfortable, "until the things calm down, were going to increase security—"

"Like a new security system?" Not sure why he'd need to know about that.

"Not exactly Ryan…" Sandy began, it was at this point Ryan finally noticed, which was weird considering how big they were, two huge guys in suits.

"Um, who are they?" Ryan asked getting a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

"This is Andrew," Caleb pointed to the larger of the two, who was completely bald and had more muscle than the Harbor entire water polo team combined, "and this is John," Caleb pointed to an equally large man with short brown hair, "and they'll be working as you're bodyguards.

"What?!" Ryan yelled, "that's ridicules I don't need a bodyguard let alone two. That's insane!"

"Would you rather not be allowed outside the gates Ryan?" Kirsten asked, with a look that said she was serious.

"But…I don't want…" the steely look in Kirsten's eyes made him realize he was getting nowhere.

"You guys can't do this! I'm not a prisoner! Please, I'll move into the house, but you can't make me walk around with them! I can take care of myself."

"Ryan this isn't a democracy. We're the adults, our job is to take care of you because you are a child—" Sandy began.

"I'm not a kid—"

"That's where you're wrong Ryan and as long as that's still true you will allow John and Andrew to protect you," Kirsten stated. Ryan wanted to scream and yell and tell them it was bullshit, but instead he crossed his arms and glared down at the floor.

"Can I go now?" Ryan asked.

Kirsten nodded, "yes, but Sandy made a few appointments with a manager and a label representative. So you can go with Andrew to get dressed and then we'll go."

"I'm just going to the pool house he doesn't have to follow…" the looks from all the adults in the room silenced Ryan, "fine. Let's go then Andy."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the oc or any of it's characters

Author's note: Thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy chapter 4. Remember reviews are always appreciated

Chapter 4

"Hello, you must be Ryan," a large man with bright blue eyes greeted Ryan, "and you must be his parents. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mitchell Adams. Why don't you all take a seat?"

Ryan, Kirsten, and Sandy sat down on an overly stuffed couch the Mitchell Adams had indicated. "Well I must say I was impressed by your video performances Ryan and their popularity is amazing, going viral in just a few days…tell me Ryan how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," Ryan stated.

"You're younger than I thought you were, but that shouldn't be a problem. You play guitar?" Ryan nodded. "Do you play any other instruments?"

"Umm…yeah, I play the piano."

"That's pretty impressive," Mitchell said with a smile, "may I ask what it is you want to do with you're talents?"

Ryan looked to Kirsten and Sandy, "it's up to you kid. Kirsten and I only set these meetings up because we want you to have options. If you want to have a music career then we want to help you any way we can. If you don't want to that's fine too."

"Well, I never really thought about it, it was kind of something I only did in private, but I guess that's not really true anymore. I guess it would be cool to make music professionally," Ryan said thoughtfully. More than cool really, he thought back to singing in the classroom and it really hadn't been that different to what he did alone. It had actually been really cool, he still remembered that water polo dude nodding his head to the music. Yeah the fact that people watching him now was kind of annoying, but he couldn't help thinking about how far he could go with this. He loved music, he loved the way he felt when he played and sang. Why not do what he loves and get paid for it?

"Yes, I believe there are a lot of people who would agree with you. Have any record labels contacted you?"

It was Sandy, who spoke this time, "yes, I spoke to a Mr. Edwards, from RCA Records. He's only in town for a few days, so we have an appointment at three."

"That's fantastic. RCA Records represents some amazing artists, Kris Allen, Chris Brown, Usher, Miley Cyrus, and Kelly Clarkson to name just a few. I'm sure they're trying to get to you before any of the other labels. Well, Ryan, I'd love to manage you. Usually I'd say we should take a few days to think it over, but what do you say," Ryan looked to Sandy, who nodded.

Ryan smiled, if he was going to do this then he was going to need a manager, so why not? "Okay, it looks like I've got a manager than."

"Great, I'll get you the papers to look over and sign later Mr. Cohen. In the meantime, Ryan what do you say we go to meet with this studio representative?"

Ryan grinned and had to admit he was kind of excited.

The representative introduced himself as Tony Edwards that was just about the extent of the amount of the conversation between Tony Edwards and his new manager, Mitchell, that he understood. Everything seemed to be happening too fast and before he knew it he was being let out of the office with the understanding that he would do a demo track and then they would see how it went from there.

Ryan had just smiled and nodded like he actually understood what was going on. When he finally allowed himself to ask Mitchell he explained, "they're want you to sing a demo track so they can get a little bit more of a feel for you and if they like it they'll sign you."

"Thanks, sorry I got a little confused. It's just hard to wrap my head around what's going on. I think I just let the adults deal with that and I'll just stick to the music side."

Mitchell smiled, "okay, kid. Let's get you back to you're parents, I can tell you've had a long day. I bet you need some time to take this all in."

"Definitely," Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Just out of curiosity, the big guys in the waiting room…?"

"Oh," Ryan frowned, "Kirsten and Sandy are being paranoid; they're bodyguards. It's really stupid and unnecessary," Ryan huffed. "I can take care of myself, I'm from Chino. I can handle myself."

Mitchell smiled down at Ryan, "kid, you have no idea how crazy fans get."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for everything by the way. This is all crazy and I'm glad I don't have to do everything on my own."

Mitchell smiled, "that's my job kid. As long as I'm around I'll have you're back that's what managers are for."

"Well, I better not keep my bodyguards waiting," Ryan said with a small sigh.

Mitchell laughed. As he watched Ryan leave something told him the kid was going places. Mitchell could see he had talent and he was going to help to cultivate it.

"Thank god you guys are home. Did you see all those people at the gate and where have you been? Summer said dad signed Ryan out in the office. Do you guys know about the video because I told Ryan I'm really sorry and I know I never should have done what I did? I never thought it would go viral, I mean I know Ryan is good, but one of the videos has over seven million hits, which is insane. Also I had to take the phone of the hook because reporters kept on calling about Ryan. Wow, who are you guys," he asked Andrew and John.

Ryan could tell Kirsten and Sandy were completely lost having probably only heard half of what Seth had said. Having grown used to Seth, Ryan had managed to decipher most of Seth's rambling. "Of course we saw all the people at the gate. You're dad signed me out because he heard about the videos. We went to talk to a manager and a record label, and these are John and Andrew and they're personal security."

"Bodyguards, are you serious? You have bodyguards?" Seth asked with a wide smirk plastered on his face.

Ryan felt the urge to slap that smug look of his face, "yeah, thanks to someone writing our address in the description in the videos he recorded and uploaded to YouTube of me without permission."

"Hey, I thought we were over you being mad?"

Ryan glared at his brother, "seriously? I'm not mad Seth, just…I don't know. I'm gonna go to my room."

"Ryan," Sandy spoke up.

"Fine, I'm going to the guest room," Ryan stated walking up the stairs with a huff of annoyance.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the oc or any of it's characters

Author's note: Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 5

Ryan couldn't help staring at Andrew in the passengers seat as they made their way to Harbor wondering what his life had come to that he actually need a bodyguard.

"Oh my god," Seth blurted out staring down at his phone.

"What?" Ryan asked unable to stop his curiosity from bubbling to the surface. He was still kind of irritated with Seth. They had moved him out of the pool house last night and he hadn't been able to fall asleep. He was tired and he'd already spent the morning listening to Seth babble on about how cool everything was. Ryan had to agree some of what had happened was pretty awesome, but he that didn't including having to have Andrew and John come to school with him or those reporters outside the gates or the loose of the pool house.

"Summer just texted me, there are reporters outside the school now too."

"Why can't they just leave it alone? There's no way this is normal."

"Um dude, you're videos are viral, i.e. your famous, which means reporters and people stalking you—"

"Stalking me? You can't be serious. Come on Seth it was just a couple songs."

"Man, Justin Bieber and Greyson Chance also _just_ made a few videos and there are actual apps that for stalking them. Hmmm…there's an idea."

"Seth, I don't… that's not even funny. Maybe a music career is a bad idea… I don't want this. I don't want to have no privacy."

Seth frowned, "Ry you like making music right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"So your kid Chino you can handle some reporters."

Ryan gave Seth a half-hearted smile, "I guess… Oh shit," Ryan mouth dropped open as the car stopped at the front of the school where dozens of reporters were lying in wait along with what looked half the student body with their phones out.

"Ryan, Seth, your both going to wait in the car until I open the door and then your going to follow right behind me and John will be right behind you, okay?" Ryan nodded even though he'd rather get the hell out of dodge.

Seth looked over at his brother, "Ryan you can do this."

Ryan took a deep breath and when Andrew opened the door he allowed his mind to wander away to music, he tried to fill his mind with notes and lyrics trying not to focus on the reporters and the camera flashes that were making him dizzy. He allowed Andrew to grab his arm, while finally agree with Sandy and Kirsten. Sure he could take care of himself against the thugs of Chino and the water polo players of Newport, but this was completely different. As a sea of people surrounded him he realized his fists weren't going to help him here, he couldn't use his fists on these reporters.

He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest over the roar of the people around him asking him questions and thrusting things in his face. "How do you feel about your newfound fame Ryan?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Are you going to pursue a music career?" "Can I have your autograph?"

Ryan almost laughed at that question. People wanted his autograph? This was unreal! Ryan could picture his brother watching this and knew Trey would get a kick out of this.

When they finally made it inside and Ryan thanked god he was now on private property, but that didn't stop his fellow classmates from snapping pictures of him. Just last Friday these kids wanted nothing to do with him and now they were taking his picture. He suddenly wished he had brought a hoodie, so he could but on some headphones put up his hood and pretend he was somewhere else. This was going to be a long day.

"Excuse me…um Ryan," Ryan turned around to find a small girl, probably a freshman, looking back at him.

"Hey," he replied, not sure what she wanted.

"Um…could I…could I have you're autograph?" she stuttered out.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Um…I mean you don't have to, but…could I have you're autograph?" she started blushing profusely and looked just about ready to runaway from him.

He smiled, "sorry, I don't really do…" he saw the girls face fall and sighed, "yeah, sure, I guess." She thrust a picture at him and he was stunned to his face staring back at him.

"That…where'd you get this?" He asked not sure about how he felt.

"Umm…well one of the guys in the computer club made them using your yearbook photo. He's selling them."

Now Ryan mouth dropped open, "umm…okay," He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that and it kind of creeped him out knowing that some guy was selling pictures of him. He tried to smile and took the picture from the girl, "do you have a pen?" He asked.

She handed him one and he signed his name as best he could. He remembered years ago when he and Theresa had practiced, laughing the entire time. They had joked he would be a famous soccer player and she would be a model. He hadn't the photo and pen back to the girl and was about to walk away, "wait can I maybe get a picture?"

He sighed, "I guess," he always sucked at saying no. She sidled over next to him and put an arm around him, he tried to act normal and forced an uneasy cheesy smile onto his face. The girl beamed up at him, "thank you so much Ryan!"

"Any time," he replied and gave her an uneasy wave before turning…and finding himself face to face with Luke. Yup, Luke Ward was exactly what he needed right now…

"Hey Luke."

"Dude did you just give that girl an autograph and do a selfie?" he asked Ryan with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Well at least the dude hadn't changed; he was still an ass, "shut up Luke."

"Oh my god you did," he laughed grabbing Ryan and ruffling his hair. Luke was officially a dead man.

"Dude," Ryan pushed him away, "fine I did. She asked…what was I supposed to do?"

"Whatever man. What happened to you're phone. I tried to call you last weekend."

"Kirsten and Sandy took it away. They caught me and Seth sneaking out," he decided not to mention Seth breaking Kirsten's mother's vase as being the reason. "Then someone gave a bunch of reporters my number."

"That explains how you didn't know about the YouTube videos…Summer told me; you know Seth's a total jeek. Anyway I had no idea you could sing or play the guitar, but remember I can still beat your butt at any sport."

"Sure Luke."

"So what does Marissa think about all of this?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea, but me and Marissa are over. I don't know what's going on with that Oliver guy, but she kept standing me up and I've had enough."

"Good for you dude. Shit are those girls filming you? And you realize that there the hulk over there has been following you right?" He asked looking over to a gaggle of girls with there phones out following Ryan's every move and then to Andrew.

Ryan sighed, "yeah, that's Andrew, Kirsten and Sandy's idea… he's my new bodyguard. This whole thing is like a really weird dream. I'm just gonna ignore it."

"That's hilarious, you actually have a bodyguard, I love it!" Ryan groaned and was glad when Luke's attention moved back to the gaggle of girls, "Man those girls are hot. If you're not with Marissa anymore…"

"Luke, come on. I don't want to be with a girl, who only likes me because of a few videos."

"Well then you wont mind me using you to get a few numbers?"

"By all means, Mr. ladies man," Luke grinned and strolled over to the girls, while Ryan just shrugged and walked on to his first period class.

* * *

The entire day was weird, Andrew followed him around from class to class, waiting outside his classrooms for him and probably drawing even more attention to him.

As he walked through the halls everyone had their phones out videotaping or taking pictures of him and the little girl from that morning wasn't the last person to ask him for an autograph or 'selfie'.

Summer thought it was all hilarious, but she still stopped anyone from coming over during lunch by giving any one who came too close one of her death glares.

"Chino did you and Marissa really break up?" Summer finally asked after glaring at a group of giggling cheerleaders, who left quickly after catching sight of Summer.

Ryan looked down at his food uncomfortably, "yeah," he replied simply.

"Because of Oliver?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Summer, but it's not only Oliver. We've barely spent a few minutes together in the past few weeks and that's only when she needs something from me. When I told her I wanted to break up she didn't even fight for us. I'm tired of it Summer. I still love her, but I can't be with her anymore."

Summer just nodded, "you're right Chino. She's been ignoring me too. I love her, but she's getting on my last nerve. She hasn't returned any of my phone calls all week and I only saw her for like five seconds on Monday," Summer's eyes glimmered with anger and frustration.

Seth rubbed her back in an attempt to stave of a possible rage black out.

"Whatever, she'll always be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being friends with you Chino.

Ryan smiled, "thanks."

"Yeah, he's gonna need you to help get rid of all the ladies, might have to start batting them away with a stick though. Jeez Chino, if I knew you could get so many girls this way I would have taken up the guitar a long time ago."

They all laughed and Ryan felt he could finally relax a little now that he was with his friends, though he couldn't completely ignore the people snapping pictures and Andrew standing beside the table; he thanked god John had stayed outside.

* * *

Friday afternoon…

"Hi Ryan, I'm Simon, your record manager and these are Brian and Adam, they're recording engineers, responsible for the technical side of recording," Ryan waved to the two guys sitting in front of a tech table.

"We're all going to be working with you on your demo and hopeful after this we can work together on an album," the skinny red headed man added with a smile. "I watched your videos, you've got a lot of talent kid."

"Umm…thanks," Ryan replied blushing.

"Uhh… come on kid with that voice and those badass guitar skills it's alright be a little cocky," he stated with a cheeky grin. Ryan wasn't sure what to say to that so he just tried for an awkward smile. "Okay kid, basically the game plan is to pick a song out of the collection we have for you. All the songs already have prerecorded instrumentals, so all they need is a voice. We'll record you, which basically means your going to sing the song over and over again, until we have a good enough sound. After that you can chill out and help us put it all together. What do you think sound good?" Simon questioned.

"Yeah, sure. You're the boss."

"I like the sound of that. I think this might just be the beginning of a beautiful relationship," Simon laughed.

Ryan decided to try for a joke, "well as of last week I'm available."

Simon choked, stared at Ryan, and then he Brian and Adam all burst out laughing, "funny kid. So someone break you're heart that could be good for a song."

Ryan looked down, "she…it's complicated…I guess I kind of broke up with her."

"I see, so you're the heartbreaker. We'll I promise you that girl's kicking herself now. Bet you have all the ladies running after you now," now Ryan was blushing profusely and had found a very interesting spot on the carpet to stare at.

"Aw, Si stop giving the kid a hard time," Brian said, winking at Ryan. "Let's get to work already, we don't have all day."

"Yeah, we gotta get the kid home before curfew," Adam added. Ryan decided not to mention what time that was, and instead, followed Simon further into the recording room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the oc and for this particular chapter, though it may be a spoiler, I better add that I don't own Ellen DeGeneres, though I'm not sure if that's necessary

Author's note: So if you haven't guess from the disclaimer, Ryan goes for his first interview. Hollywood isn't that far from Newport as it turns out. I had my fun with this chapter, sorry if it's not completely believable, I don't really know how interviews work behind the scenes, but I checked out some of the Ellen DeGeneres videos on YouTube and tried to set a believable tone. I hope you enjoy, comment, favorite, follow, if you want to :)

Chapter 6

"Hey man, your back! I've been waiting forever. I still have two more weeks after my grounding sentence got upped cause of the video and I'm so bored. Mom and Dad wont even give me back my phone and Summer's mad at me again because…I think it was something to do with me not listening to her, but I am definitely a good listener. I mean maybe I 'babble', but that doesn't mean I don't listen too—"

"Seth, seriously, I'm really tired. I want to go to bed—"

"What? Ry I've been waiting for you for hours. Come on you can't leave me hanging, especially after you didn't let me go with you. Did you choose the demo? Did you record anything yet? Is it finished?"

Ryan sighed, having already come to the realization that Seth wasn't going away. He had tried to be quiet, but the guy had literally been waiting at the front door for him and Andrew hadn't helped with stealth. He wished the guy had just left him in the driveway, but he insisted on literally walking Ryan through the front door; dudes that big just weren't capable of being quiet. "It's finished. They gave me a cd if you want to listen. It's called, 'breaking out,' they let me pick the song and help with the tech stuff, which was pretty cool. The guy, the manager, his name's Simon, and he said that if I get signed to the label he'd help me make my own songs. If I give you the cd though, Seth, you have to promise not to give it to anyone else."

"I'm insulted man, me, I would never do something—"

"Seth, I'm really tired and it's late," he opened his backpack and retrieved a cd case, handing it over to Seth and beginning the trek upstairs. "You can give it back to me tomorrow."

Seth smiled and nodded.

The next week passed with the continued appearance of reporters, though he noticed their numbers decreasing to a degree. He thanked god for Justin Bieber and his decision to egg some poor dude's house. It was sort of funny, what seemed to get the attention of the general population these days, as well as, ironic what seemed to draw the attention of the police. He wondered what the police were looking for when they searched Bieber's house and wondered if they had confiscated the dude's eggs. Funny that while people were being killed over in Chino and their murderers were getting away police were out arresting people for egging houses.

Some of his classmates were acting more like paparazzi that they were his peers and he was surprised he had managed not to loose his temper or his eyesight over the last week. He was glad to see that a majority of them had begun to treat him like an actual human being again. It was weird that he actually welcomed some of the taunts he was getting from the polo players.

However, his classmates were still no match for the real paparazzi. It seemed he had gained a following on more than just YouTube and now he had rude fat dudes hounding him allowing with everyone else. He learned quickly to avoid the boardwalk for a while and he had had to quit his job at crab shack. He started feeling for celebrities; it was more than just annoying to have everyone following your every move. He felt trapped now in the house and he was seriously considering making a break for it. Sure he was Chino kid, he could throw a pretty good punch, but he didn't know how much longer he could deal with this. Sure it had only been a few weeks, but they were always so aggressive and rude, yelling at him and thrusting their cameras in his face.

In an attempt to get the reporters and paparazzi to leave him alone he had agreed to do an interview. That was why on Friday afternoon he and the rest of the Cohen's took a road trip to Ellen DeGeneres's studio. It was a little over an hour drive from Newport, but it felt like a completely different world. It was surreal being in Hollywood, on a studio lot, waiting to meet Ellen DeGeneres.

The Cohen's left him to go get seats in the audience and he was led into a dressing room. "Hello Ryan, I'm Sophie, I'll be helping you today."

"Hey," Ryan smiled and the brown haired girl, who had been winking at him so much he thought she might just have a twitch in her eye.

"Let me show you to your room." Ryan followed the girl. His stomach was in knots and he found himself wanting Kirsten or Sandy or even Seth here to calm him down; he was pretty sure some of Seth's babbling could divert his attention or at the very least get rid of the girl, who was still twitch/winking at him.

"I'm an intern," the girl stated.

"Cool," he replied with a forced smile.

"This is my first week."

"Are you having fun?" Ryan asked trying really hard to stay polite. She was just a girl and he knew he couldn't be rude to a girl, no matter how annoying that twitch was getting.

"It's so awesome meeting you…I saw your videos." She opened the door into the dressing room.

He felt his face flushing a little red, as he walked into the dressing room, "it's nice to meet you too."

"Umm…is there any way I could get your autograph?" the girl asked. By now Ryan was getting used to being asked, but he could still feel himself blush a little more.

"Y-yeah…sure, if you have a pen and paper."

The girl obviously taking in his embarrassment quickly said, "you don't have to if you don't want to," but he noticed her face fall.

"No it's fine. I guess I'm just not used to people asking," he forced himself to get that smile back onto his face.

"Oh okay," she grinned and pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her pants pocket and handed them to him. He was about to sign it when she stopped him, "can you make it out to Sophie?"

"Sure."

"Oh and can you write something too?" she asked, stopping him again.

"Why not?" he was pretty sure his face was on fire now. "What do you want me to write?"

"To Sophie…" Ryan started writing, "my future wife…" Ryan tensed and if possible turned even redder, but continued writing, "love…Ryan Atwood." Ryan finished and handed the girl the paper, feeling incredibly uncomfortable now. He really wanted this chick to leave him alone and was starting to run through arrangements to keep himself calm.

"Okay," she moved to a side table and retrieved what seemed to be a mic piece, "you need to take of your shirt."

"E-excuse me," Ryan's mouth dropped open. This girl had just made him write out a proposal and now she wanted him to take off his shit?

"Unless your embarrassed…"

"No it's fine," Ryan sighed and took off his shirt acutely aware of the weird girl watching him. He wasn't embarrassed about his body, but that didn't mean he wanted this girl checking him out like a piece of meat.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ryan silently cursed the Atwood luck, of course this would happen to him, "umm…no…" he wanted to add that he was fifteen, and if she was over twenty one, which he was pretty sure she was, it was illegal for her to be interested in him.

She smiled, "can you turn around." Ryan turned and she clipped the mic to his pants. "Okay, you can put your shirt back on," Ryan eagerly complied and she attached another part of the mic set to his shirt. He couldn't help thinking she could have done all of that without making him take off his shirt. "You're all done, I'm just going to get Ellen."

"Okay," Ryan answered, happy to be rid of the girl, but before she left Ellen DeGeneres walked in holding a microphone.

"Oh no," Ryan sighed. Finally remembering something about Ellen and her pranks.

"Hello Ryan," Ellen answered with a cheeky grin on her face.

"That was a prank wasn't it?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Ellen's smile grew, "I've been in her ear," she pointed to the girl, "the whole time," and then she pointed to a gift basket and Ryan made out…oh god it was a camera.

Ryan covered his face with his hands.

Ellen DeGeneres walked over to him and patted his arm. "It's nice to meet you Ryan."

Ryan let his hands drop away from his face, "I don't know whether I should be relieved this was a prank or not. So you recorded everything," he replied and shook her now out stretched hand.

She laughed again and he took that as a yes.

"You know, my brother told me not to go anywhere near the bathroom, he didn't say anything about the staff though."

"I'm sorry, I promise no more pranks."

"Thanks," he could feel his face return back to its normal color. "Seth is going to get a kick out of this. So I'm guessing people are gonna see that."

"Yup, but don't worry I thought you were quite the gentlemen."

"If I ever come back here, I'm going to look for hidden cameras."

"That sounds fair enough. I couldn't resist getting you, you just look so serious. Let's sit down and I'll give you an idea of what we'll talk about in the interview."

Ryan nodded and sat down next to Ellen DeGeneres. For a second he thought about how weird that was; he definitely hadn't thought he'd be doing this a year ago.

"Our first guest has become an overnight YouTube sensation and a huge hit with the ladies, please welcome Ryan Atwood," Ryan could hear the audience cheering and knew that was his cue, so he forced his feet forward onto a stage that looked out on a large audience that seemed to mainly consist of girls, as well as, large cameras strategically placed around the studio. He remembered to smile and tried to act normal as he made his way over to Ellen, remembering what she had told him in the dressing room, just think of the interview as a friendly conversation; he could do that.

He found himself walking over to Ellen and giving her the traditional hug and she added a kiss on his cheek, which he tried not to flinch away from. He knew some guests danced, but that just wasn't going to happen. He took a seat and tried to keep that damn smile plastered on his face, though he was pretty sure he was failing.

He was surprised how long it seemed to take for the audience to calm down, "so Ryan I've seen your videos on YouTube—" there was another round of screaming from the audience and Ryan ducked his head, 'focus on Ellen,' he reminded himself. "And I have to say you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks," Ryan replied, not knowing what else to say.

"So I heard an interesting rumor about those videos…that it was actually a family member who posted them," she started and was clearly waiting for Ryan to explain.

"Umm…yeah. My brother, Seth," he spotted Seth in the audience, "he recorded me playing…I guess I sometimes zone out when I get into the music so I didn't notice…and then he thought it would be a good idea to post them on YouTube. We got grounded over the weekend…umm…for doing something we weren't supposed to be doing—"

"Ohh?" Ellen interrupted him, clearly wanting to know more.

"We might have been sneaking out to go to a party," Ryan admitted.

Ellen smiled, "I'm guess your parents weren't too happy?"

"Yeah, we had a 'family weekend', which really means no technology and lots of board games for two days," he looked over to Kirsten and Sandy, who smiled at his description of the weekend. "So I didn't find out about the videos until Monday."

"That must have been a shock, how'd you find out?" Ellen's eyebrow was quirked with curiosity now.

"Well, the people staring at me and whispering, was kind of the first clue. When people I didn't know started handing me their numbers I knew I was missing something. I've gotten girls numbers before, but after the first dozen... I asked my brother, but he wasn't any help. I don't think he realized the videos would be so popular. So we tracked down his girlfriend, Summer, and she told me, I think I might have fallen out of my chair during that conversation," Ellen laughed.

"So just to clarify…for some people in the audience, who might be interested and other interested parties… you don't have a girlfriend?" Ryan glanced over at the audience and felt his cheeks flush.

"Umm…no," there was more cheering from the audience.

"You don't seem to sure about that Ryan."

"I don't have a girlfriend. I…we broke up just before everything happened. It's a long story," he added hoping to avoid talking any more about Marissa. He had heard she had completely gone of the rails again; Summer had caught her drinking and found some prescription drugs in her bag when they met up for lunch a few days ago.

"Uhh…" she gave him a big smile. "Speaking of girls…so when you showed up today—"

"Oh god," Ryan hid his face in his hands, bracing himself.

"We had a employee of the studio, Sophie, waiting for you and I couldn't believe what a gentlemen you were. Let's take a look," Ryan uncovered his face and forced his eyes over to looked to the screen. He couldn't believe he had thought this was a good idea, he wished he could go hide somewhere…anywhere.

He was forced to watch as the girl, Sophie, blatantly hit on him and Ellen directed her. It turned out she was winking at him, upon Ellen's instruction, so there wasn't an eye twitch. He watched as Sophie, following Ellen's instructions dictated to him what she wanted him to write and heard as the audience cheered. He watched as Sophie then proceeded to ask him to take off his shirt and he thought he was going to die when he did and there were actual cat calls from the audience, finally she asked the girlfriend question, more cheers. He took a deep breath when it was over trying not to hyperventilate. Think song lyrics, he told himself, think about anything other than that stupid video.

She patted him on the leg and he forced himself to give her a tight smile, but when he caught sight of Seth actually shacking with laughter, he knew he couldn't fake it. He shot his brother a quick glare before looking back over at Ellen.

"Well know that I've had my fun embarrassing you, what do you think about performing a song for the audience?" she asked.

Ryan smiled, happy to oblige, "sure." He walked over to where a guitar was already set up for him and set himself up and began to play "I'll be," by Edwin Mccain. He began to sing along to the music of the guitar and got lost in it, finally able to ignore the audience. It was only him and the guitar, when he finally finished he allowed himself to take in the applause of the audience and Ellen again though he just wanted to dive back in.

Ellen wrapped an arm around him and looked over at one of the camera's, "that's Ryan Atwood everybody, we'll be right back with our next guess after the break."


End file.
